dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gohan
(Child, Teen - Z'') (Child, Teen - ''Kai) (Late Teen, Adult) | japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | occupation = Scientist | previous occupation = Martial artist | partner = Videl(Majin Bū Arc onward) | previous partner = Piccolo(Saiyan Arc) Kuririn(Freeza Arc) Bulma(Freeza Arc) Dende(Freeza Arc) Son Gokū(Androids and Cell Arc) | base of operations = Earth | headquarters = East District 439, Earth | anime debut = DBK001 | manga debut = Chapter 196 | movie debut = Movie 18 | ova debut = OVA2 | game debut = | family = * Son Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) * Burdock (paternal grandfather) * Gine (paternal grandmother) * Gyūmaō (maternal grandfather) * Son Gokū (father) * Chi-Chi (mother) * Raditz (uncle) * Son Goten (younger brother) * Videl (wife) * Mr. Satan (father-in-law) * Miguel (mother-in-law)Majin Bū Arc, vol. 6: Dragon Ball Q&A * Pan (daughter) | techniques = * Continuous Kikōha * Double Axe Handle * Giant Monkey Transformation * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Masenko * Kikōha from the Mouth * Super Kamehameha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 | tools = * Kintōn }} is the secondary protagonist of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. He is the first introduced,Daizenshuu 4 born on Earth, and the elder son of Son Gokū and Chi-Chi. Named after Gokū's adoptive grandfather, Gohan was raised by his mother to be a scholar, but the numerous threats to the safety of his friends and family brought out Gohan's latent talents as a warrior, and he would eventually be trained by Piccolo and later even his father, in the hopes that Gohan would become a great defender of the planet Earth. Eventually, Gohan married Videl, and had a daughter, Pan, and later retired from fighting. Background Gohan was born to Son Gokū and Chi-Chi some time after Gokū defeated Piccolo in the Tenkaichi Budōkai. The young boy was given his great-grandfather's name, his mother took a vested interest in his studies, wanting him to become a scholar despite Gokū's interests in the contrary. According to Piccolo's judgement, Gohan's childhood was a pampered one, which was why he was unable to initially cop with the harshness of the wilderness. Notably, as a child, Gohan and his family slept early, which unknowingly prevented Gohan from undergoing the Giant Monkey Transformation. Personality As a child, due to his sheltered upbringing, Gohan was portrayed as a timid child. He's very pacifistic, since he doesn't like violence much, thereby lacking the Saiyan fighting spirit. Throughout his journey (and with the help of Android 16), Gohan learned to fight when neccessary and to tap into his power, preferably using it to save his loved ones. Gohan has a good relationship with his friends and family, forming a surrogate father/son relationship with Piccolo, an uncle/nephew relationship with Kuririn, a loving husband/father relationship with Videl and Pan. He was incredibly smart, even during childhood, as his mother constantly makes him study, which ultimately lead him to becoming a scholar. Though generally good-natured at heart, if pushed far enough, Gohan can explode into rage and fight the opponent until they can't fight back (a fact he acknowledged in his fight with Cell). Appearance Gohan's appearance has changed perhaps the most through the Dragon Ball series, rivaling Bulma. Gohan's common features are fair skin to match his mother and black hair, inherited from both his parents. As a child, Gohan has the unique trait of being the only half-Saiyan to be born with a Saiyan tail.Dragon Ball chapter 196 Early on, Gohan wore simple, Chinese-styled outfit, a yellow top with green pants, with the kanji for Son written on the front. He also had a red hat with golden lining, and attached to the top of the hat was the four-star Dragon Ball, in which Gokū believed his grandfather's soul resided. His outfit as a child would change several more times, when he adopted gi similar to his father's, but when the symbol for Ma on it's back, in addition to a sword, a gi similar to Piccolo's, and then later, a Combat Jacket. His hair changed as frequently as his clothing during his young age; for the duration of a childhood, it was a mullet-esque hairstyle that he wore for the duration of his childhood, before opting for a bowl cut during his adventures on Namek. Up until the Androids and Cell Arc, Gohan adopted the mullet-style cut once more. At the age of nine, Gohan changed with the time. He grew taller, his physique becoming far more muscular, befitting his Saiyan heritage. During his training in the Room of Spirit and Time, Gokū cut Gohan's hair into a new cut resembling his own spiky-style, and Gohan once again adopted a new variation of the Combat Jacket. When the time came to compete in the Cell Game, he once again adopted Piccolo's gi, complete with the weighted armor additions. As a teenager, Gohan once again experienced yet another growth spurt. His lack of training, however, seemed to impact his physical build to a degree, as he appeared to be very lean during his early high school days. His hair was cut once again, standing on end with a single bang framing his face. His high school attire consisted of a white shirt with a black vest, orange pants and black shoes. On his vest, he wore the badge of his school. He later adopted the attire of his alter ego, the Great Saiyaman; this outfit consisted of a black jumpsuit, green gi, black belt, and white gloves and boots, the latter tipped in armor. Additionally, a helmet was used to conceal his identity, replaced by a do-rag and sunshades when he had to compete in the Tenkaichi Budōkai. He also possessed another variation of Piccolo's gi. When Gohan's potential was fully released, he underwent a few minor physical changes. His muscle mass increased, and his eyes narrowed much like they would while he was a Super Saiyan, which seemed to be a permanent physical change. His face also became sharper and serious. During his battle with Majin Bū, Gohan, out of respect for his father, adopted the same style gi that Gokū wore, the Turtle School gi without the symnbol, consisting of orange gi overshirt and pants, a blue undershirt, blue armbands, and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces. After the defeat of Bū, Gohan began to wear a pair of thick rimmed glasses, and trimmed his hair to a cut resembling a shorter version of his nine-year old hairstyle. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F', Gohan wore a green tracksuit. By the end of the series, Gohan underwent one final change; trimming the bang that framed his face. Abilities At a young age, Gohan was one of the stronger members of the Dragon Team. Initially, his strength depended on his human emotional state, first shown during the Saiyan Invasion on Earth by being able to land crucial blows against Raditz, Nappa and a weakened Vegeta after watching his father and Piccolo struggle against the Saiyans. Later on, from receiving Saichōrō's power boost on Namek, he could hold his own against Gurd of the Ginyu Special Squad, albeit with Kuririn's help, without being overwhelmed. Due to his intense human emotions, he could also temporarily hold his own against Freeza after his first and second transformations. After three extra years of training to face the Androids and one day in the Room of Spirit and Time, he achieved the Super Saiyan transformation and eventually surpassed his father at the age of 11 by achieving the Super Saiyan 2 transformation from his intense emotions, allowing him to initially dominate and eventually narrowly defeat the likes of Cell in his Developed Form. Finally, despite seven years of an insufficient amount of training, he could hold his own against Dābura and wield the Z Sword, and upon the Old Kaiōshin unlocking his true potential, he was able dominate the likes of the evil Majin Bū in combat. Power and Physical Prowess Transformations Giant Monkey Transformation As a Saiyan, Gohan was born with a tail that allowes him to archive the Giant Monkey Transformation when looking at the moon or after absorving Bruits Waves that exceed 17 millon zenos. He loses permanently access to this transformation after Piccolo rips apart his tail when Gohan loses consciousness after turning back to normal.Dragon Ball chapter 208 Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan was the first Saiyan in the series to achieve the status of a Super Saiyan 2, doing so at the tender age of 9.Dragon Ball chapter 408 He awakened this transformation for the very first time during his battle with Cell, after the notorious villain had plunged him deep into a corner he would have been unable to escape from otherwise, slowly working Son Gohan to his last nerve by assaulting the rest of the Dragon Team. However, what ultimately drew Son Gohan to the brink was the destruction of Android 16, the latter of which provoked Son Gohan into a vicious rage. In this state, the most obvious alteration in comparison to his initial transformation is his hair, which lengthens considerably and stands up straight, with all but a single strand hanging down and framing one side of his face. Son Gohan also develops a noticeably greater muscle structure, and gains a fiery aura that is also present with the occasional surge of electricity. This was the power Son Gokū had identified briefly during his experiences with Son Gohan in the Room of Spirit and Time, leading him to believe that Son Gohan was the only one who could defeat Cell.Dragon Ball chapter 409 In the form's initial portrayal, Son Gohan is seen to have undergone a significant alteration in terms of his overall personality. While otherwise foreseen as being a pacifist, Son Gohan garners incredible confidence in his battle with Cell, to the point where he even begins to ignore the advice of the members of the Dragon Team, who had instructed him to finish off the super android swiftly; instead, he opts to draw out the battle for as long as possible, so as to make Cell suffer for his past actions. This course of action eventually leads to the demise of Son Gokū, as Cell proceeds to destroying himself after realizing he was no match for Son Gohan, marking another change in the demeanor of Son Gohan, who suddenly begins to regret not having defeated Cell in the first place. Thereafter, Son Gohan shows greater control over his emotions while encompassing the Super Saiyan 2 form in his later usages of it, as seen during his battles with Dābura and Majin Bū, respectively. Potential Released Ki Usage Part II Saiyan Arc Son Gohan and his father Gokū pay a visit to Muten Rōshi at Kame House, where Kuririn and Bulma were also present. There Goku introduce them to Gohan but he becomes nervous with their presence. Unexpectedly a Saiyan named Raditz shows up at Kame House and after knocking Gokū he abducts gohan in order to force his brother to join in their quest of conquering planets, threatening to kill Gohan if he doesn´t kill and 100 humans and stack them in the island by the next day, Raditz flies away with Gohan on his hands and looking forward to the next day.Dragon Ball chapter 198 Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Seven years have passed since the battle againts Cell and during that time of peace Gohan drops his training in order to focus on his studies. After spending years learning and being tutored at home Chi-Chi decided to sent Gohan at Satan City´s high school as she believed that the former education was insufficient for her son. In his way to high school comes across a bank robbery and decides to stop it, using his Super Saiyan trannsformation as a disguise, and inmediately after Gohan stops the thieves from running away he leaves the scene as soon as possible. After turning back to normal he casually meets Videl for the first time as she arrived to the scene. When he´s introduce to his classroom Gohan meets Erasa and Videl once again.Dragon Ball chapter 421 During his time at high school Gohan tries to act as a normal teenager as much as possible to avoid being discovered as the so called golden haired boy, only to rise some curiousity after he performs unnatural feats for a human such as jumping 8 meters high and not feeling pain after receiving a ball straight to the face at full force. After leaving school and in his way to home Gohan is followed by Videl because of his suspicious acts but he manages to lose her by flying to a building´s roof and finally leaving the city using the Kintōn.Dragon Ball chapter 423 Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! God and God Movie= |-|Anime=Six months after the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Gohan proposes Videl for marriage to which she accepts. Gohan and Videl later move into a house built by Videl's father to live together. On a Sunday, Gohan and Videl are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. At their home, Goten and Trunks visit Videl to give the present they searched for. Videl is pleased with her gift which in turn pleases Gohan.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Gohan, along with Videl, arrives at Bulma's birthday party which is on a luxurious cruise ship. After most of the Dragon Team is easily defeated by Beerus, Gohan powers up and charges towards Beerus. Using Majin Bū as a weapon, Beerus repels Gohan, taking them both out.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 Before Beerus attempts to destroy the Earth after defeating Oolong on Jan Ken, Gokū chimes in and asks Beerus to give him some time because he has found a way to locate a Super Saiyan God - summon and ask Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 Shenron reveals that the Super Saiyan God is a legendary transformation that is achieved when kindhearted Saiyans fuse their power together. Gohan along with the other Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. Gohan is ecstatic about the news. However, celebrations are cut short as the Haikaishin loses his patience. Gohan, along with his wife and the other Saiyans attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Gohan, along with the Dragon Team go with Bulma in her ship to watch the battle between Gokū and Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 Goku and Beerus create an ultra high density ki sphere and struggle to push it against each other. The ultra high density ki sphere begins to explode; Gohan flies out of Bulma's ship and goes to shield Videl from the explosion. However, the explosion does not destroy the Earth. Gohan asks Videl if she is alright to which she replies that she is fine.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After the battle with Beerus, at Gohan's house, Videl tries to make breakfast but Gohan decides to prepare breakfast in her stead so that she doesn't strain herself or their child. Dragon Ball Super episode 15 |-|Manga= Revival of 'F' Movie= |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Epilogue Son Gohan is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai but he does not participate in it, instead he watches and cheers for his daughter, who is competing in the tournament. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Creation and Conception The name "Gohan" is a homophone for , the Japanese word for "cooked rice" which also refers to meals in general, which continues Akira Toriyama's food naming scheme. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for , meaning "lunch". According to Toriyama, he originally included glasses or a jacket to his apparel, and commonly, his hair is spiked up as seen in the final design. Gohan was meant to replace his father as the main protagonist following the Androids and Cell Arc, but the author later decided against it.Daizenshuu 2 Trivia * Gohan seems to be ambidextrous; he's perfectly comfortable holding a baseball bat with his left hand,Dragon Ball chapter 421 but he uses chopsticks with his right hand. * Gohan is the only Saiyan/Human hybrid who had a tail. * Gohan holds the record for the shortest death and revival in the history of the series. In Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F', Gohan was technically killed by Freeza when the latter stopped his heart. Piccolo revitalized him by restarting his heart with a short burst of ki, and he was fully revived with a Senzu. Quotes References Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Hybrid-Human